terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Revival Event
The Revival Event is a Post-Corrupted Seasons Hard Mode event. It is summoned by using Lunar Bones in Hard Mode mode at any time of day and night. Gameplay: When player uses Lunar Bones,words will appear saying:The cultists have joined their forces! ''and player's world will be attacked by army of cultists,which contains of five different versions of Cultist Devotes,stronger versions of Lunatic Cultist,and new miniboss,the White Cultist (sprite). When player has killed at least 200 cultists,message will appear saying:White Cultists are coming to take what is theirs! 'and White Cultist will appear on west or east,attacking the world,traveling to the center of the map (note:during his arrival,player will be teleported to the center of the map,and if cultist is coming from the west,whole east side of the map will be covered by shield,until the White Cultist is killed,and vice versa). White Cultist will be in one iron box,guarded by many other cultists and Lunatic Cultists. They will travel with great speed,so player must be fast in killing them. When player kills all the surrounding cultists,iron box will start to shake,and White Cultist will break free,traveling to center of the map,even faster. Player's goal is to kill him. If player fails,and White Cultist comes to the center of the map,player will be teleported there,seeing the White Cultist floating in the air,alongside with a second one (who will appear when player fails),and giant yellow monster will appear in the background. The yellow beast in known as the Sun Queen,and player should not encounter it,or he will die. Sun Queen,instantly after player arrives,will shoot at him some kind of ray,dealing 100 000 damage,instantly killing the player,so he must play the event again. If player does kill the White Cultist,he will drop the Soulless Gem,and player will again be teleport to the center,just to see that,during the time he tried to kill the White Cultist,another one was traveling from the other side,and he arrived to the center(it is scripted,so it will happen every time in the event). The second White Cultist will float in the air,and Lunar Bones (skull and chest of moon lord that were seen falling to the ground after Moon Lord dies) will rise in the air with fire particles around it,being the same size like seen when Moon Lord dies. A shield,same like one that appears around the 4 pillars will appear around the skull,and one will appear around the chest,but they will not be connected (skull will appear above the chests,so their appearance will form some type of skeleton,but missing arms). It is some special type of boss that appears in the Revival Event, called the '''Skeleton of Moon Lord.'White cultist will then raise his hands,and will summon skeleton arms around the boss,and fight will begin. Fighting Skeleton of Moon Lord Skeleton of Moon Lord is the final fight in the Revival Event. It looks like a skull of Moon Lord and chest that was seen falling on the ground when Moon Lord was killed. Skull and chests are protected by transparent shield,just like Pillars. White Cultist can be seen under him,he is using his power to summon his arms too. When White Cultist summons his arms,he will die,and 2 skeleton arms will appear on the left and on the right of Skeleton of Moon Lord. Since arms are outside the shield,they are only part of the body that can be damaged. On the core of the Skeleton of Moon Lord is a yellow hearth,that will shoot fire projectiles at player. His arms will be the main weapon,and they will attack with great speed. Arms will shoot black homing projectiles at player too. Each of his arms has 300 000 health. To kill the Skeleton of Moon Lord,player must kill the arms,but when he does it,his chest and skull will stay in the shield,and player will be unable to damage it. The scream,similar to one of Dungeon Guardian can be heard,but much more demonic and louder. Message will appear with words:'''''Run,or you will die. You must seek help in the Heavens... Stats: * 300 000 health each arm (600 000 life total) * 250 damage (fire projectiles from the core) * 200 damage (melee) * 170 damage (black homing projectiles) Drops: * Key of Creation (100%) . . . . . Aftermath When player killed arms of Skeleton of Moon Lord,it will drop the Key of Creation. Skull and chest will stay in the shield,untouched,and will start to fire the fire projectiles even faster. All the cultists will start to spawn again,in larger groups. Player can not damage any of parts of Moon Lord's skeleton. By the hint from the message that appeared,player must go in the Heavenly Hall again,and go to The Traitor,the one who is responsible for the Revival Event (cause,if player didn't talk to him at first,Lunar Bones would not spawn).When player arrives to the Traitor,he can now actually talk to him,and he will speak English,and not some strange alien language. He will say the following: After the long message from the Traitor,like he said,player must get the Pickax of Destruction,which is in the locked chest in the opposite side of the Hall. Since player has the key to open the chest,he will be able to get Pickax,and he can break the 4 rods that keep the Traitor in chains. Everything of this is scripted,so there is NO other way to finish the event. If player exits the game,Skeleton of Moon Lord will still be there,and nothing will change. Player must break the rods,or the Skeleton of Moon Lord and army of Cultists will forever stay in the world. When player finally breaks the rods,and Traitor is free,message will appear saying:THIS WORLD IS ALREADY DOOMED! ''and Traitor will,when he is free,disappear from his chambers. All the cultists in the Hall and world will be dead. Player must now return to the Skeleton of Moon Lord,where he will see corpses of all the Cultists,and the Traitor floating above the Skeleton. Traitor will rise his hands,and big black hole will appear behind the Skeleton of Moon Lord,sucking it inside. Skull and Chest will then disappear in the black hole,and are considered destroyed. Black hole will not be closed,and some sort of energy,seen in many,many black particles will get out of the black hole,going toward the Traitor. The Traitor will absorb up the particles,generating the shield so player can not hurt him while he is absorbing it. Player will have about 2 minutes to prepare for fight,and after 2 minutes,shield will disappear around the Traitor,showing a dark Ancient Cultist-like entity,with words: ''The Black Hole Cultist has awoken! . . . . . Monsters * Lunar Cultist Archer * Lunar Cultist Swordsman *Lunar Cultist Mage *Lunar Cultist Summoner *Lunar Cultist Thrower *Lunatic Cultist (just like old one,but with 50 000 life,and all the damage doubled) *White Cultist (mini-boss) *Skeleton of Moon Lord (boss) Loot * Soulless Gem (from White Cultist) * Key of Creation (from Skeleton of Moon Lord) Credit for the sprite goes to SomePersonIGuess. Category:Events Category:Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Events